


Phone Log

by ImALevel23Druid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Am open to suggestions, Gen, Story told by texts, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImALevel23Druid/pseuds/ImALevel23Druid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All texts and and voice-mails from Maximillian Gainsborough's phone during a two month period of 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Log

**Author's Note:**

> This was the final project of my Eng creative writing course, that was actually born or a previous assignment of alternative story telling. The only prompt for this was 'tell a story through an alternative medium such as facebook posts, tumblr, etc.' This was the first plot my mind went to. Also, be prepared to be confused at the end. No one in my class understood everything, though I hold out hope that the main reason for that was that none of them liked fantasy genres. The end notes will be my own outlines for all the characters in the story to clear things up for those that still care.

_“You have no new messages. To change your greeting press 3. To listen to saved messages press 5. To –_

_Beep._

_Saved message at 12:24am on 02/28 from 347-246-8746:_

‘The time of her exile is almost at its end, and the time of her vengeance is almost here. We have finally tracked down the means of her escape. The only thing needed is to outmaneuver its keepers. The Ears have heard her whispering, so now all Mouths are sounding the call to all parts of her whole. It is almost time to move.’

_To repeat message press 2. To save message press 5. T-_

_Beep._

_Message saved._

_You have no more saved messages. You are at the main menu. To end your call, press #. To chan-_

_Beep._

_Thank you for calling. Goodbye.”_

_Text received 09:28am 04/18 from 4th I:_

Ive finally seen an opening. Only big enough for 1 Hand. Its time to move.           

 

_Text received 09:30am 04/18 from Oscar:_

Yo. Sorry about the other day. I forgot the charm had purple beads. I bought u those expensive smelly organic tallow candles u use 2 make up for it. Txt me back when l can drop them off.

 

_Text received 09:30am 04/18 from Oscar:_

            1 day u really need to explain your thing with purple 2 me.

 

_Text received 10:43pm 04/18 from GCU Campus Text Alert System:_

There was a reported break in at the GCU Anthropological Relics Museum. All students on the northern quarter of campus are requested to stay inside until further notice from the GCU campus police.

 

_Text received 11:25pm 04/18 from 5555:_

Take advantage of our summer sale and add another unlimited text, talk, and data line for FREE! Just go down to your local Verizon store for more details.

 

_Text received 02:23am 04/19 from GCU Campus Text Alert System:_

The GCU police have lifted the ban, and say it is now safe to leave your buildings.

_Text Received 08:00pm 04/20 from Oscar:_

Did u forget to charge your phone or something? U usually dont leave me hanging like this. Something idk slimy I guess tried to get through my wards, and left them feeling off. I was wondering if u felt it 2? Could also use some help buffing them up.

_Text Received 04:27pm 04/21 from Sarah:_

Father Andrews is hosting a pot luck this Sat. It would be nice to actually see your face, and I know that you would like the church if you only gave it a chance. Give me a call if you want to come.

_Text received 10:13am 04/22 from Oscar:_

You re starting to worry me. You re not one to freeze someone out. I ll buy however many more of those shitty candles just text me back. Im starting to get a bad feeling, and u ignoring me isnt helping.

 

_3 New Voicemail_

_“You have 3 new messages. To listen to your messages press 3. To change yo-_

_Beep._

_New message at 11:15am on 4/23 from Sarah:_

‘Hey, I wished you would have come Saturday. I missed you. It’d be nice if you would answer my texts at least. I called ‘cause mom’s birthday is coming up, so don’t forget to call her. It would be a nice surprise to see you this Sunday. I still haven’t given up hope that one day you’ll stop playing wizard. Just…just don’t forget to call mom.’

_To repeat message press 2. To save message press 5. To delete message press 7._

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_New message at 2:28pm on 4/23 from Oscar:_

‘I really am sorry. I know you have that phobia of purple, and I didn’t mean to forget about it. These candles are making everything in my house smell like lard, mint, and patchouli. When’s the radio silence going to end? It’s not doing anything to help with my rising paranoia about whatever the hell is messing with my protections. Which buckled. Again. Let me know you’re alright, alright?’

 

_To rep-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

 

_New message at 4:42pm on 4/24 from Sarah:_

‘Mom still hasn’t heard from you. I know we have our problems, but-’

 

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

 

_You have no more new messages. You-_

_Beep._

_Thank you for calling. Goodbye.”_

 

_Text received 09:54am 04/25 from Jeremy:_

Hey man. I wz 1dering f we could swtch shfts. My 9-4 on tues 4 ure L8 thurs 1. Lisa needs me 2 pck her up erly that day. Get bck to me qck so I cn chnge it b4 Vicky comes n.

 

_Text received 10:12am 04/25 from Jeremy:_

Did U lose ure chrger again? I need a response qck. U knw how Vicky is w these things so Id rather nt invlve her @ all. Txt me bck!!!

 

_Text received 10:38am 04/25 from Jeremy:_

I got Laura 2 cver me. U ok though? U alwys ans ure fone.

 

_Text received 06:23pm 04/28 from GCU Campus Text Alert System:_

Jasmine Hernandez and Carlos Olivas were reported missing, and have been gone for 68 hours. They were last seen leaving Club 420 on Hardison Drive. If anyone has seen or has any information, please call 602-478-4231.

 

_Text received 07:47pm 04/28 from 4th I:_

They already started conscripting soldiers to get it back. We can’t use it until we hear word but I’m a bit uneasy. They are only a few sparks now but it only takes one spark to start an inferno. Try to stay hidden.

 

_Text received 03:54pm 04/29 from Jeremy:_

Hey bro. Wot happened? Wz it some weird wica holidA o smthng? U nevr showed up 4 wrk today & Vicky wz pissed. U ok?

_Text received 07:32pm 05/01 from GCU Campus Text Alert System:_

Sharon Conner and Lisa Stockhouse were reported missing, and have been gone for 59 hours. Their last whereabouts are unknown. If anyone has seen or has any information, please call 602-478-4231.

_2 New Voicemail_

_“You have 2 new messages. To-_

_Beep._

_New message at 8:45 pm on 5/1 from Oscar:_

‘Hey man, what’s going on? I seriously need to talk to you. I tried to do a ritual for Beltane today, but I…There was this-this aura that kept killing anything I tried to do. I’ve never felt anything like it. It’s even worse than that poltergeist that was haunting our old dorm room. Seriously worse. _Call me_.’

_To repe-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_New message at 7:22 pm on 5/3 from Sarah:_

‘Max, we had to postpone mom’s birthday dinner because you won’t talk to us. Are you alright? Our church just had a prayer circle today because 3 of our parishioners have disappeared, and I’m worried. I can’t help but think…I’m sorry about the wizard comment. You know that it’s just because I care about you. Just let us know you’re okay.’

_To re-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_You have no more new messages. You are-_

_Beep._

_Thank you for calling. Goodbye.”_

 

_Text received 04:06pm 05/04 from Jeremy:_

Hey man, wats up? This is d 2nd tym u mssed wrk. Vicky is basically goin 2 fire u f u eva sho up. Did u dcide 2 quit & not tell me? Txt me.

_Text received 07:41pm 05/05 from GCU Campus Text Alert System:_

Nicholas Seeley was reported missing, and has been gone for 63 hours. He was last seen entering the Garden Terrace on the 22nd Ave and Normal. If anyone has seen or has any information, please call 602-478-4231.

_3 New Voicemail_

_“You have 3 new messages. To lis-_

_Beep._

_New message at 7:48 am on 5/6 from Sarah:_

‘Maximillian, this isn’t funny. The news says five kids just disappeared up there, and mom is in near hysterics. Please-’

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_New message at 3:33 am on 5/7 from Oscar:_

‘You know, I think I finally have an insight into your thing with purple. I cast a divination spell earlier, to try to find out what was going on. I used that dreaming spell you showed me, the one that only works with a glass amulet on a horned moon? I went to sleep and dreamed of line after line of terrifying people things made of _purple_ fire and _purple_ rags closing around the city. The sound of their monotonous marching was drowning out my every thought and feeling. When I woke up, the amulet was shattered and I was picking glass out of my chest for the next two and a half hours. I also nearly had a panic attack when I saw those stupid purple socks my mom got me. I don’t know what’s going on with you, or with anything else, but I hope you’re okay.’

_To repeat messa-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_New message at 6:44 am on 5/7 from 4 th I: _

‘I’ve seen us losing. They saw our movements before we were ready, and I saw us burn in p-p- _purple_ _[sound of shuddering deep breath]_ …fire. We _have_ to darken our shadows to be able to wait out for her call. We’re going to need a sacrificial lamb to cover the whole city. You should probably get on that.’

_To rep-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_You have no more new messages. You are at the-_

_Beep._

_Thank you for calling. Goodbye.”_

 

_Text received 06:06pm 05/08 from Jeremy:_

Mybe this library is cursed. Vickys MIA nw 2. She dndt call n today & we cant reach her. Im rly strting 2 freak out.

 

_Text received 07:41pm 05/08 from GCU Campus Text Alert System:_

This is a reminder that persons cannot be reported missing until they have been missing for 48 hours. Please make sure that you take precautions when walking at night, by not walking in overly dark areas or making sure you are in a group.

 

_Text received 10:22am 05/09 from Jeremy:_

Ure starting 2 wori me. R u prt of these mass disapearances that R goin on? Im srius. TXT ME.

 

_Text received 01:38pm 05/09 from Jeremy:_

Dude ure sis jst caled here lookin 4 u. W evrthng goin on nw jst call o txt SOME1! I hope ure ok.

 

_1 New Voicemail_

_“You have 1 new message. To listen t-_

_Beep._

_New message at 2:16 pm on 5/9 from Sarah:_

‘I feel like your stalker now. I called the library, and found out you haven’t been to work. I don’t want to add you to the list we pray for to be found. Just text me. Just a single letter from your phone. Anything to let me know you’re still there. Please Max…’

_To repeat-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_You have no more new messages. You are-_

_Beep._

_Thank you for calling. Goodbye.”_

_Text sent 02:18 pm 05/09 to 4th I:_

Good job almighty Hand, you managed to switch our phones. Ugh, yours is so annoying. It won’t stop going off, and whoever Jeremy is is an idiot that can’t spell. I don’t understand why you refuse to use the burner I got you. If you don’t come pick it up, I’m throwing it out the window.

 

_Text sent 02:29 pm 05/09 to 4th I:_

I do appreciate my contact name though. I like it. Kinda cryptic.

_Text received 02:36 05/09 from 4 th I:_

Stop bitching stop going through my phone and dont throw it out a window. I ll pick it up once I finish up here. Probably 2 hours. Need to finish the ritual and burn my clothes. Unless you have an ancient chinese secret to get all this blood out?

_Text sent 02:37 pm 05/09 to 4th I:_

Fuck you. Now you only have an hour and a half.

_Text sent 04:52 pm 05/09 to 4th I:_

You are so childish. I cant believe you reset all my settings. I was only 15 minutes late.

_Text received 04:55 pm 05/09 from 4 th I:_

Stop bitching. You’re lucky I didn’t toss it out the window, and give you the broken scraps. It would be better to let go of that part of your life completely that to cling on to texts and voicemails if you ask me.

_Text received 04:57 pm 05/09 from 4 th I:_

But you didn’t ask me. It’s not like I’m someone who has the gift of farsight who can see beyond the veil into what might be. Oh wait.

_Text sent 04:58 pm 05/09 to 4th I:_

You re right. My phone isnt anything like that inscribed gold band you always have around your neck.

_Text received 05:15 pm 05/09 from 4 th I:_

Fine. I’m sorry. I won’t mention your phone, you won’t mention my ring. But my ring won’t get us caught. You’re phone might. Remember that.

_Text received 08:35pm 05/09 from GCU Campus Text Alert System:_

Another 4 students were reported missing. Please check the GCU Police website for further information. If you have any information please call please call 602-478-4231.

_Text received 07:41pm 05/10 from GCU Campus Text Alert System:_

Victoria Melrose was reported missing, and has been gone for 49 hours. She was last seen leaving the Mardock Anthropological Library. If anyone has seen or has any information about her, please call 602-478-4231.

_Text Received 08:54pm 05/10 from 5555:_

Upgrade your current service plan to a family plan. 4 lines of unlimited talk, text, and data for only $119.99 for you first 3 months. Visit www.verizonwireless.com for more deals.

_2 New Voicemail_

_“You have 2 new messages. To listen to-_

_Beep._

_New message at 12:03 pm on 5/11 from 4 th I: _

‘It worked. You are a bit foggier, though I keep seeing you lit up in a red and blue lights. I’d like to believe that I don’t need to elaborate on what that might mean, so be careful of using your phone. I would offer you another burner but I know you’ll just ‘forget it’ again. Really, this is what you get for not choosing a stranger. I don’t care how much of a bitch your boss was, it wasn’t smart. Remember, to take back what is hers we will need all hands to fight. You being in jail won’t help.”

_To repeat m-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_New message at 5:03 pm on 5/11 from Oscar:_

_‘_ Something strange happened. I was walking back to my place, when I heard this terrible sound. Sounded nearly exactly like the marching from my diving dream. It was echoing out of that sketchy alley by the video store, and just kept going on and on. I found out later that the creepy video store guy didn’t come back from taking out the trash. I probably missed a glass shard or something when I was picking out the amulet, but I wish I didn’t. It’s going to get annoying fast if I start hearing that at every place someone disappeared.’

_To repe-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_You have no more new messages. You ar-_

_Beep._

_Thank you for calling. Goodbye.”_

 

_Text received 02:56pm 05/12 from Jeremy:_

The cops shwed up. They found Vicky cut up 2 hell. They wer asking bout u 2. Apparently u being a witch puts u on their radar. U dndt tho. U cldnt.

 

_Text received 06:57pm 05/12 from Jeremy:_

It wsnt u rght?

 

_Text received 08:00pm 05/12 from GCU Campus Text Alert System:_

In light of the recent case of rash disappearances, there is now a curfew in effect on all of campus. All students and employees are to be inside after 10:00 pm. Violators of the curfew will be arrested and detained. Again, if any information is known about the missing persons, please call 602-478-4231.

_Text received 09:16 pm 05/13 from Oscar:_

I was right. The marching is annoying. Was at walmart when I heard it in the cereal aisle. Means that someone just poofed away in the cereal aisle in a walmart. Tried a divination spell on u, but all I got was shadowy mist. I hope u havent disappeared in a cereal aisle.

_1 New Voicemail_

_“You have 1 new messages. To lis-_

_Beep._

_New message at 11:44 pm on 5/14 from Sarah:_

‘Jake is gone. He hasn’t been home in days, and he won’t pick up his phone. I never thought I would be wishing for my boyfriend to cheat on me. What’s happening to this city Max?’

_To repea-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_You have no more new messages. You are-_

_Beep._

_Thank you for calling. Goodbye.”_

 

_Text received 12:03pm 05/15 from Jeremy:_

Ure sis calld agen. Dnt knw y, mayb jst wntd 2 tlk 2 some1. She soundD rly freaked. Gues she cant contak her bf. I’m prety freaked 2.

 

_Text received 03:04pm 05/15 from Oscar:_

U know I forgot how lonely I used to be. U were the only actual practitioner on all of campus. Saw a group from that Wicca campus club and I remembered that I didnt have anyone to bitch about them with. Idk y but made me remember that curse u put on ure sister that made all her ligas break when she would put them in her hair for a week.

 

_Text received 03:09pm 05/15 from Oscar:_

Guess u never know how much u might miss ure best friend until they disappear in what seems to be magically induced circumstances. I miss u hermano.

 

_3 New Voicemail_

_“You have 3 new messages. To lis-_

_Beep._

_New message at 6:53 pm on 5/15 from Sarah:_

‘I called your work again, hoping for…I don’t know. I guess just hoping. That guy, J something, answered. He’s been trying to reach you too. I hope you’re okay, that’s all I can ask now. Just…just please be okay.’

_To repeat m-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_New message at 7:29 pm on 5/16 from Sarah:_

‘I was over at Mom’s today, and I saw that pot we made for her for Mother’s Day. We used to do a lot of stuff like that when we were kids. We used to be a lot closer before…before I converted. I remember we spent a whole day playing every board game we could find to see who was better, and all because we got in an argument over who would get the last piece of grandma’s pie. _[a light laugh followed by a quiet sigh]._ I don’t know why I called. I guess I just wanted to talk about something happy for once. I miss you Max. I wish I was less…me, so that we could be like we used to be.’

 

_To repeat message press 2. To save message press 5. To-_

_Beep._

_Message saved._

_New message at 8:28 pm on 5/16 from Oscar:_

‘These disappearances are getting worse. I haven’t seen my neighbor in days, and that’s the sixth person that I know that’s gone missing, you not included. I went over, to see if I could feel anything, but I had to leave because that _incessant_ marching was giving me a migraine. I tried to find you too, but the mist was almost as painful as the marching. I was always scared that you were going to fade away, I hope you finally haven’t. The only silver lining I guess is whatever took you isn’t what took everyone else. I wish I knew if that was better or not.’

_To repeat message press 2. To save message press 5. To delete messag-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_You have no more new messages. Y-_

_Beep._

_Thank you for calling. Goodbye.”_

 

_Text received 05:26pm 05/17 from Sarah:_

The police came and asked about you. They think you killed your boss. I knew that magic would lead you down the wrong path, but I can’t believe you are a murder.

 

_Text received 04:01pm 05/18 from Jeremy:_

Laura the grl frm the stcks hsnt showed up 4 her last 3 shfts. I kno that u r gone 2. I wndr y I keep txtn u?

 

_Text received 06:36pm 05/18 from Sarah:_

You’re gone, Jake’s gone, and now a third of our church is gone too. I can’t bear to leave anymore voicemails knowing you won’t hear them. I try to keep faith, but its hard.

           

_Text received 06:37pm 05/18 from 4th I:_

Police will know on Saturday by 6 pm. I don’t care if you want to be caught, but I won’t be brought down by your idiotic sentimental mentality. You want to contact me? You use the damn burners I give you.

 

_Text received 06:37pm 05/18 from 4th I:_

And under a rug? Really?

 

_2 New Voicemail_

_“You have 2 new messages. To lis-_

_Beep._

_New message at 1:16 pm on 5/19 from Oscar:_

‘I hope you know you’re a prime suspect in a murder. The cops just left, apparently your sister sent them onto your witch friend. It doesn’t look great, seeing as you dropped off the face of the Earth. I would try to scrying for you again, but the fog is too unsettling. If I try to scry anything else, all I can hear is the marching, and what’s worse is that I think its getting louder. Something’s going on with you, with this city. I’m legitimately scared right now. For everyone. For you. I’m pretty sure you’re not okay. Looking back I’m not sure you ever were.’

_To repeat message press-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_New message at 05:19 pm on 05/20 from Sarah:_

‘I, I stopped by your house, trying to… I don’t know. Just trying. Then I found that awful room, hidden underneath that stupid rug… Jesus _Christ_ what did you do Max? There …there was a heart in a jar, red symbols, an-and-and the bo-bones and the _teeth-[sounds of sobbing]._ ’

_To r-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_You have no more new messages. You are-_

_Beep._

_Thank you for calling. Goodbye.”_

 

_Text received 12:05am 05/21 from Sarah:_

What did you do Max? What type of devil did I lose my brother too?

 

_Text received 02:06pm 05/21 from Jeremy:_

Ure sis calld. Said she checked ure house n found a hiden rm full of crayz magic bs & bdy prts evrywhr. Whn they found Vickys corpse there ws barely anythng lft. I cant. I jst cant.

 

_Text received 05:31pm 05/21 from GCU Campus Text Alert System:_

Be on the lookout for Maximillian Gainsborough. He is the prime suspect in the murder of his boss, the librarian Victoria Melrose. If seen, please immediately contact local authorities, as suspect is possibly mentally unstable and highly dangerous.

 

_1 New Voicemail_

_“You have 1 new message. To listen t-_

_Beep._

_New message at 1:46 pm on 5/22 from Oscar:_

‘Your sister called in hysterics today. Apparently when she accused us of devil worship, it was actually true in your case. Hindsight’s 20/20 I guess. Seems so easy to see that your power didn’t come from the earth. That creepy fog that always clung to your magic should have been a hint. Heh, guess I just never wanted to see it. You always made sure I never wanted to. Anyways, after she calmed down she begged me to protect her. Faith isn’t doing much to guard her fellow church goers. I agreed to cast a protection spell or two on her, but with the magnitude of what’s happening…I doubt it will do any good. I told her I need to wait a few more days to try make it as strong as possible, and that nearly sent her over the edge again. I wish…’

_To-_

_Beep._

_Mes-_

_Beep._

_Than-”_

 

 

_Text sent 7:34 pm 05/22 to Oscar:_

Don’t. All you would do is draw their attention to you.

 

_1 New Voicemail_

_“You ha-_

_Beep._

_New message at 07:39 pm on 05/22 from Oscar:_

‘Goddamn you, you HIJO DE PUTA! You finally remember how your phone works after all this time, and you tell me to IGNORE HER?! There’s EVIL out there _Max_ , evil that YOU had a hand in. All these years I’ve been scared for you, at what was happening to you, when I knew, _I KNEW_ , that I should have been scared _of_ you. You PINCHE CABRON! This city is rotting from the inside out, and you want me to just stand by and _watch it happen?!_ _Vete a la mierda!_ If I ever see you again, I don’t care who you sold your soul too, I-’

_To repeat message press 2. To save message pre-_

_Beep._

_Message deleted._

_You have no more new messages. Y-_

_Beep._

_Thank you for calling. Good-”_

 

_Text sent 07:40 pm 05/22 to Oscar:_

You want to be a disappearance? Want to be assimilated to their faceless army? You’ve seen them. You’ve heard them. Now you know why I don’t like that color. Don’t get involved.

  

_Text sent 07:44 pm 05/22 to Oscar:_

Please.

_Text received 04:34am 05/23 from Oscar:_

Alright

_Text received 06:47pm 05/25 from Oscar:_

Your sister won’t answer her phone.

 

_1 New Voicemail_

_“You have 1-_

_Beep._

_New message at 4:47 pm on 5/26 from Sarah:_

‘ _[low level static pervades the message]_ We’ve got lucky with this thrall, gifting us with the knowledge of a follower of the banished traitor. Long ago we destroyed her material form before we cast her beyond the worlds into nothingness. We are not scared of a half faded shade that may only touch this world through bags of flesh. Already we are laying siege to this city, and we will reclaim what you stole from us. Then we will use your soul to feed our fires as we march to annihilate what little is left of her. You have been warned.’

_To repeat message press 2. To save message press 5. To delete message press 7._

_…_

_…_

_To repeat message press 2. To save messa-_

_Beep._

_Message saved._

_You have no more new messages. You are at the m-_

_Beep._

_Thank you for calling. Goodbye”_

 

_Text received 04:32am 05/29 from Jeremy:_

Wats happng 2 this city? This shit is so fckn wrng. Evry day I’m scared that Im goin 2 b nxt. I dnt knw anythng anymre. I guess u prved I nvr did.

 

_1 New Voicemail_

_“You have 1 new message. To listen to your messa-_

_Beep._

_New message at 11:32 am on 5/29 from Jeremy:_

‘I’ve been up all night thinking _[speech is slightly slurred]_ …and drinking, lots of drinking. Trying to wrap my head around everything, trying to understand why I’ve been texting you all this time. And I think I was _wrong_ earlier. I think I _did_ know you. I remember you talking about how you would punk your sister all the time, and hearing about the crazy shit you would do with Oscar. Hell, you were even there when I was blubbering mess over Lisa, helped me get her back when I didn’t know what to do. There was so much you did that you didn’t need to do, that it _can’t_ have been an act. Can’t have been just a cover to hide behind. Maybe you are evil, but…but I think you _care_ too. And _that,_ well I guess I don’t know what to think about that. Whatever. I still hope you’re okay. _[Hysterical laughter]_ _Fuck!_ I don’t know what to think about that either.’

 

_To repeat message press 2. To save message press 5. To dele-_

_Beep._

_Message saved._

_You have no more new messages. You are at the main -_

_Beep._

_Thank you for calling. Goodbye”_

 

 

_Text received 04:06pm 05/31 from 602-248-8389:_

You have done well Hand. I have heard their hubris, their overconfidence. They are blind and deaf to the shadows. She Who Stalks Behind Our Sight is ready to strike, and claim her vengeance. She is ready to be set free.

_Number saved as contact: 1 st Ear_

_Text sent 04:09 pm 05/31 to 1 st Ear:_

Understood. This Hand will move.

**Author's Note:**

> MC – Maximillian (Max); believed to be a practicing wiccan by friends and family. He works at the library, with Jeremy, a friend, and a very up tight boss. He is very pale, with bleached hair and grey blue eyes. He is quickly becoming color blind. He has a mother and father, along with an older sister. While he doesn’t mind them, his ultimate loyalty goes to his mistress, She Who Stalks Behind Our Sight (SWSBOS), and he only views them as ‘protective coloring’. He quickly goes into hiding to prepare for her coming when the King of the Wailing Throne begins waking and calling others to him. His secret life gets found out when the police find the corpse of his boss in a ritual. He has a deep phobia of the color purple, and will get rid of it at all costs. He only wears black and white, and has a tattoo of the symbol of SWSBOS (an elongated hand that ends in points) on the expanse of his chest. He is one the hands of SWSBOS. He takes an undulled [actually still has color unlike him] Oscar as his reward for being instrumental to the plan to take down the throne. 
> 
> SWSBOS – She Who Stalks Behind Our Sight is an ancient being who only has indirect influence on the world. She takes the form of an elongated female form that is about 10 tall that is made of mist and shadow. She is bound outside our world by Arswahza, with the majority of her powers stolen from her. Her body was taken, and that is the throne that Arswahza sits on. She can subtly influence the world through her followers (her ‘eyes’, ‘ears’, ‘mouths’, and ‘hands’). Each of her followers wears a symbol denoting their status. Her presence ‘in’ her followers causes them to slowly become more ‘washed out’ and made of shadow and mist. She, and her followers, can affect non-prime material things (her eyes can see the future and past, her ears can hear hidden secrets, the mouths can spread the words of madness and she can speak through them, the hands are spell weavers and can manipulate things and are strongest, basically her soldiers and doers). Kind of chaotic neutral in morality. Love doesn’t even breach her understanding, though loyalty is ironically one of the main tenants of herself and her followers. And something she always repays. I wanted her to not be the worst elder god you gave her soul to, but still an inhuman elder god. 
> 
> The Wailing Throne – Also known as Arswahza. He is basically a lich king covered in tattered purple clothes, with glowing purple fire as eyes. He was sleeping in a bound coffin, but was recently woke up. Anyone who looks into his eyes falls under his thrall, and becomes part of his ‘court’. He ends up eating the voices and minds of he takes, and uses them to make up his throne, the main body of which is the physical body of SWSBOS. Item that Max stole is what drew his attention and woke him up. 
> 
> Jeremy – A friend from work. They sometimes hang out after work. He knows that Max practices magic, but doesn’t believe in it himself. He completely falls for Max’s mask. He is basically an ignorant noob. He is there to talk about the disappearances from an outsider point of view. He speaks in text speak. My most hated character, but after I toned down is text speak, he became my favorite. Meant to represent ‘every day Joe’ perspective, his drunken ramblings at the end are not off the mark. 
> 
> Oscar – High school friend that is also a wiccan, though he is actually a wiccan. He is worried about Max, because he can feel him drifting away. Was always slightly wary of Max because he is tainted by a strange energy. He figures out that Max is part of something much bigger, and ends up being scared of him. When Sarah becomes controlled, and he tells Max that his family wants to try something, Max warns him away. Max actually likes him and doesn’t want him hurt.  
> \- If expanded on, becomes a true brother/companion to Max, and while he doesn’t follow SWSBOS, he follows Max. He is always the one thing Max can see in color. Even after he basically becomes a vampire (or something, you don’t stay human when around elder gods and their cults). 
> 
> Sarah – Max’s older sister. She is a hardcore Catholic, and believes that Max is squandering his soul (plot twist – he is). She gets really freaked out by all the disappearances, and doesn’t want to believe that Max is kinda evil. She eventually becomes a thrall of the throne, and she is the one that reveals that Max is part of another elder god faction, and that there are actually 2.
> 
> Eyes – A companion that he works closely with. It might be revealed that they are part of the two that found and woke the king so that she could finally get back her powers. She is of Chinese descent and was engaged when the call was made. Like Max, while she clings to that bit of her life before, but is still unflinchingly loyal to SWSBOS.
> 
> Mouth – The last text of the story. She says that she is pleased and that things are ready to move to the next step.


End file.
